half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Donovan-j-charlie
Hi, if you have any Half-Life (apart from Decay because I don't have Decay) or Portal questions e.g spawning, cheats or just general questions, just leave a message and check back here... Re: Adminship I've come to a decision regarding your question. Sorry, but no. I don't feel you're experienced enough to be a sysop, and - no offence - you need to work on your spelling a bit. There's also the fact that we don't really need another admin now that Klow's on board... --MattyDienhoff 03:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok and what have I spelt wrong? :p --Donovan-j-charlie 13:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't get us wrong, but you're a very good contributor, and we thank you, and we need you. But you don't need to be sysop to do what you do. Anyway, the "kinda inactive" admin EVula would be the only one able to do appoint you (since he's a bureaucrat and Matty and I are only sysops, and we can't change user rights), and I don't think he'd agree either. Sorry again. Maybe later!... ;-) Klow 13:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Ok, but what have I spelt wrong? I'm normally a really good speller (maybe not when i'm editing at 2 in the morning or something). --Donovan-j-charlie 13:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well if you ever need anybody else, and i'm doing the stuff that i have to do (if you could tell me, that would be great) then just say and i'll do it... :) --Donovan-j-charlie 13:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Half-Life pics Good job, thanks for taking the rules into account. ;-) Klow 17:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I always thought the Half-Life 1 and expansions needed some pics, I was bored, so I just started. I intend to do the same with Opposing Force and Blue Shift (maybe HL2 as well if they haven't got enough). I can also write some walkthroughs for the Chapters that do not have them. --Donovan-j-charlie 17:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Klow or Matty, can you get me list of all categories or a link to somewhere that tells me what all the categories are please? :) --Donovan-j-charlie 20:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Pics Hi, could you fix this: Thanks! Klow 23:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. :P --Donovan-j-charlie 10:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lara Croft Wiki If anyone is a Tomb Raider fan and feels that they could benefit a Tomb Raider Wikia, please help me at the Lara Croft Wiki. I am Beurocrat at the wiki, I need users and admins. There's only 81 articles on there and i'm the only one who's editing stuff. Please help! If you're interested please click: http://laracroft.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Thanks! --Donovan-j-charlie 10:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Overwatch Soldier He's there in my game too. He doesn't fire until fired at, though. I guess this is just a mistake by the devs. Klow 23:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) More HUD icons. Listen mate, Do you have opposing force? If you do please send me 640hud.spr files, it is vital for the weapons gategory. Thanks a lot. PS : send them at my email adress badis96@hotmail.com B-MAN 13:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, will do. --Donovan-j-charlie 13:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tentacle Hey could you add the proper template to your Tentacle image? If you don't, it will be deleted, per our guidelines (that you should be acquainted with by now). Thanks a lot. Klow 15:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I forgot, no other wiki I know does it, sorry! --Donovan-j-charlie 15:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey Donovan-j-charlie, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Yeah it'definatly possible, haven't been doing much on wikis for the past year mainly due to personal family issues but yeah I'm always doing Half-Life/Portal stuff and I'm happy to help :-) Is there anything specific you would like or just general editing? :-P - Donovan-j-charlie 21:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There is lots to do, mainly articles relating to the Portal and Cleanup projects. It will be good to see a return of this wikis community, its getting there, we now have 3 Admins and many new and recurring users. Thankyou, I hope to see you around. =D Adapool 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, aren't you a longterm user? Did you know the original wiki moved from Wikia? Didn't you notice that the wiki name has changed here?... Also I read about your loss, my condolences. It happened to me as well about 10 years ago, so I know what that feels... Deckard8t88 (talk) 08:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Some members of the community decided to stay, some new people moved in, the wiki didn't "Move" it simply forked. 09:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC)